Torn between twoagents
by Catrina Marlow
Summary: Post ep for Left for dead. It hurts. And not just my arm.


Disclaimer: The characters from the show aren't mine, they belong to others. No copyright infringement intended. Any characters you don't recognise are mine. Feedback would be nice, positive feedback would be nicer. Enjoy!  
  
Category: Angst. Lots and lots of angst. Het. Gen.  
Rating: PG/13 Characters: Gibbs/DiNozzo/Kate Series: No Spoilers: Left for Dead and Season One Summary: It hurts. And not my arm.  
Archive: Just tell me where it's going Additional stuff': Missing scene for Left for Dead  
  
TONY: We oughta do something, boss.  
GIBBS: Have you ever made a mistake, Tony?  
TONY: According to you or me?  
GIBBS: You.  
TONY: Yeah.  
GIBBS: Could anyone make you feel better?  
TONY: No.  
GIBBS: My door's unlocked.  
TONY: I know.  
  
Title: Torn between two…agents  
  
Tony headed out, a smile on his face. He'd go to the office, pick up his bag and head to Gibbs' place.  
  
He knew Gibbs better than the older man thought. He knew the boss wouldn't be home for a while. Kate would be driven home, made to eat and drink something, her pain meds taken, lectured about taking them if she needed them during the night. She would be given privacy to shower or wash, change into whatever she wore to bed and settled under the bedclothes, lights turned out, apartment secured, her phone left beside her bed.  
  
Then, and only then, would Gibbs return home to work on his boat until he fell asleep beside it.  
  
With luck, Tony thought, he wouldn't even know someone was on his couch.  
  
Gibbs walked across the parking lot, squinting in the brightness from the emergency vehicle's lights. Bright light was bothering him more and more, particularly after dark, but that could wait. He pressed the pager he carried beside his cell phone and felt it vibrate a short time later. Ducky would be along in a couple of minutes. 'Let's go Kate.'  
  
Kate looked up, a mixture of shock and hurt on her face. She had been so sure…that bitch…they could have been killed. She felt tears pricking her eyes and looked away, not wanting to see Gibbs' angry face.  
  
'She okay to go guys?' Gibbs asked the paramedics who were packing up their equipment. Kate heard the tone the words were asked in, soft, concerned, not angry and harsh as she had expected.  
  
'You gonna stay with her tonight?' The one with glasses asked.  
  
Gibbs nodded. 'Yes.'  
  
Kate was too sore and tired to argue as Gibbs helped her to her feet and into the car that pulled up, Ducky frowning with concern as Gibbs slid in beside Kate. 'Where's Tony?'  
  
Gibbs sighed. 'On my couch by now.'  
  
Ducky laughed softly with relief. One injured agent was quite enough for one night thank you very much. 'Thank goodness. Now Caitlin, let's get you home.'  
  
Jethro ignored political correctness and any other such crap, settling Kate into the car and holding her close. 'You okay? Just your arm or you hurt someplace else?'  
  
Kate's voice was soft with shock and pain. 'Just my arm.'  
  
Jethro sighed. 'It's not just men you gotta get better at reading Agent Todd.'  
  
Kate was just coherent enough to wonder how the Hell Gibbs knew that was a concern of hers but she didn't care. Her arm hurt like hell, but she knew adrenaline and shock would wear off sometime soon and the pain would be ten times worse. She shivered and Gibbs reached onto the back parcel shelf of Ducky's car and dragged a gray woolen blanket over his knees, unfolding it, sliding it around Kate's shoulders.  
  
'It's okay…it's shock…it'll get worse before it gets better.'  
  
Kate groaned. 'Thanks Gibbs…I feel so much better now.'  
  
Gibbs chuckled softly. 'You wanna stay in my spare room and have to see what Dinozzo looks like before he gets to the office or go to your place and be spared the sight?'  
  
'My place. Please.' Kate requested softly.  
  
'Good choice. Okay Duck…take a left at the next exit.'  
  
Ducky pulled off the road they were on, following Gibbs' directions.  
  
'I'll make some food , Ducky'll take care of your meds.'  
  
The ME had dropped them at the front door to Kate's building, heading for an all-night pharmacy Gibbs directed him to, promising to be back as soon as he could.  
  
Kate watched numbly from where she had been settled on the couch, hearing Gibbs moving around in the kitchen, As usual, her refrigerator was filled with little more than milk and candy bars. Her kitchen cupboards at least were packed with food that could be re-hydrated or microwaved in a short time.  
  
After a few minutes, Gibbs walked back into the living room, a mug of soup, steam rising from it, in one hand, a handful of crackers in the other. 'Here you go.'  
  
Kate shook her head weakly. 'I can't…'  
  
'Drink the soup and eat the crackers Agent Todd. That's an order.' Gibbs said sternly.  
  
Kate took the soup, hand shaking. She sipped at it, not daring to look up.  
  
'When Ducky comes back, you can take your meds and do…whatever it is you do…then get into bed.'  
  
'I could just stay here.' Kate said, lifting her feet onto the couch.  
  
Gibbs shook his head. 'Couches are for animals and Tony.'  
  
Kate half-smiled. 'You like animals.'  
  
Gibbs nodded curtly. 'Some. Dogs. Not cats. Arrogant balls of fur.'  
  
Kate laughed, despite her underlying mood. 'You had dogs growing up, and cats when you were married.'  
  
'Is there a switch I can flick to turn of the profiler part of you?' Jethro asked, looking pointedly at the cup of soup, still almost full.  
  
Kate shook her head, sipping at the cooling soup. 'No…Gibbs…about…what happened…'  
  
'Drink the soup, when Ducky comes back, take your meds, get into bed and we'll take care of everything else in the morning Kate.' Gibbs said gently but firmly.  
  
Kate sighed as Ducky knocked on the door. 'Yes boss.'  
  
Continued in Part Two… 


End file.
